A Stalkerella Story
by unagi-chen
Summary: It's almost the perfect Cinderella story, missing the fairy godmother, glass slipper, and happily ever after. But hey, who ever said love was that good? -Oneshot-


A Stalkerella Story

_I do not own Bleach._

The popular boy. The nobody girl. It sounds like a perfect Cinderella story. Of course, this is no fairy tale.

…

Ichigo Kurosaki.

He was tall, popular, and goddamn _handsome. _With orange rebellious hair and contrasting soft brown eyes, he was definitely one of the most sought after males in school. Strong-arms with big muscles, a perfectly toned chest physically and in color…

"He is so handsome," A long purple haired female sighed. She was watching this beauty from behind a pole, binoculars glued to her face.

_Ring! Ring!_

The bell rang, but she didn't care. She could stay contently in this position, watching the boy now as he prepared for gym class. She could definitely watch that, as he jumped around… showing those perfect biceps…

"Riruka? Riruka!" She heard the teacher calling out for her, but tuned out. She had no time; he was taking off his jacket.

She wished he would drape that jacket over her as he did to that bench. She wishes he would smile at her as he did to his teammates, or pats her on the head as he did to his best friend, Rukia. That bitch, she had the hottest guy in school and still gave him bad treatment.

"I wouldn't," Riruka murmured. No, she would bake him cookies and make him tea. She would invite him over and let him play with her dollhouse. She would let him do whatever he wanted with her, to kiss her and touch her and shower her with praises.

Of course, there was no way she could ever compare herself to the big breasted Orihime, or the baby faced Nelliel, even Rukia, whose short stature was made up for her demanding and powerful presences.

No, Riruka Dokugamine was nobody. She had none of the above qualities, instead was a small breasted, chubby faced shy girl of Karakura. Yes, her brothers would say otherwise, but after years of being locked up and tutored, pampered and primed, Riruka was not ready to face the outside world. Of course, after she scared away her 13th tutor, her brothers decided she was too spoiled, and sent her to school.

Riruka would have stopped going a long time ago, if it were not for this tall golden _god_ that stood in front of her.

"Oi! Riruka! Class!" Groaning, the pink-eyed girl trudged after her teacher to more classes. Oh well, she knew which way to travel on her way to her next class to "bump" into him. She just needed to wait out class time…

…

"So remember, finish page 6 of your workbook! Class dismissed!" Most of the students stayed in the room, talking among each other and enjoying the time before afterschool activities, but Riruka made a beeline for the door.

_Okay, so he stays at his locker for 10 minutes, then goes out the south exit for soccer._ Riruka thought excitedly, her eyes shining with the prospect of seeing him again.

_Smack!_

Riruka dropped to the floor, her books flying all over. She had just crashed into someone. This wasn't good; it would disrupt her tight schedule!

"Hey! Watch where you're…." the last word died on her lips as she trailed off, her eyes stunned.

"Heh, never pegged you as someone who actually talks," Renji chuckled. Rukia smacked him on the arm. Riruka didn't pay attention to either of them. Her eyes focused on the one in front of her.

Of all people…

"Hey, are you alright?" His kind words sent shivers up Riruka's arms. His chocolate eyes stared back at her, furrowed with worry.

"Here ya go," He scooped all her books up, and handed them to her. She sat there frozen on the ground, too much in shock to know what to do.

"Oh, yeah, here." He held an arm out to her. Riruka grabbed it, and was surprised it was so warm. Rukia handed Riruka her bookbag, stuffing the books Ichigo picked up inside. Riruka flushed at their kindness, she was not used to it.

"Thank you Kuchiki-sempai, Kurosaki-sempai!" Bowing low, she ran off.

The group of friends stood there, confused.

"I-Isn't she… older then us?" Renji asked. Ichigo shrugged and continued down the hall.

Little did they know, the same girl was watching from around a corner, ever so keen on keeping her presences unknown. Yes, she appeared to have made a quick exit, but no small setback would stop her from watching her beloved. Now her desire was even stronger.

He was so kind, so friendly, so caring.

She had to make him hers.

…

Drip, Drop. Drip, Drop.

The rain poured down over Riruka, soaking her uniform. She shivered, hugging her hands closer around her body.

She had not expected rain, so this unexpected shower caught her by unpleasant surprise. She had not brought any rain gear, and had stayed in school extra hoping the rain would clear. Of course, it had to be that particular day she forgot her cellular, and because she was too afraid to ask anyone else to use there's (and she didn't know her home number by heart) she had set off.

Drip, Drop. Drip, Drop.

Of course, no rain was going to delay her happiness. Ichigo Kurosaki had helped her today, had lent a hand to help her up. He had touched her. She still felt the chills on the exact spot where he did.

She was definitely in love now. This had exploded from that little girl crush into a full-blown love fest. She wasn't sure how she would confess to him, but she knew that love would guide the way.

"Okay then, see you later!" Riruka heard Renji Abarai's voice, and looked up hopefully. Indeed, there he was!

He waved off Renji, and continued down the path to where Riruka knew was his house. It was by coincidence that they lived down the same road, he farther then her.

She walked cautiously up behind him, as quiet as she could. Usually he would have headphones in, but today his ears were clear. She would have to be extra careful to avoid catching his attention.

_Splash! _

_Spill!_

_Crash!_

Of course, nothing likes to work right in life. Riruka was sent flying, as she slipped in a puddle. And he obviously heard.

"Hey hey, are you alright?" His concerned face looked down at hers. He set his umbrella down and picked her up, only for both of them to slip again.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry," Ichigo rolled off of her, his face red with hot embarrassment. Riruka blushed too, but then at the corner of her eye saw something that made her eyes widened.

"Kurosaki-sempai! You're umbr-"

_Crash!_

_Splash!_

They both watched as a car ran into the umbrella, taking it with the car as it splashed the two of them even more soaking wet. They sat there in silence.

And then it started raining harder.

_You know, this isn't what I meant by having an alone time with him…_

…

"My house is just up that way," Riruka mumbled, her face hot with embarrassment. Ichigo held his coat over both of them, trying his best to shield them from the heavy pour of rain.

Quickly the two of them ran up to her porch. Riruka ran under the awning, and Ichigo draped the coat over himself.

"Kay, then, see ya tomorrow!" Still grinning, he began to walk away. Riruka knew what to do.

"Wait!"

He turned, confused.

"W-Would y-you likes to come inside?" Riruka mumbled, her face down casted. "I mean, I'm not inviting you in to do anything to you not that I would its just that I mean it's a long walk to your house OH! Its not like I stalk you or anything I just thought it would be nice for you to dry off and get into dry clothes but its not mine its my brothers but he wont mind and I mean its not like I want you to take off your clothes or anything you can just use bathr-"

"Okay, okay, thanks for offering!" Ichigo laughed and rubbed her wet hair. She froze, stunned at the action.

"U-uhhh…" Ichigo brought her back to earth. She unlocked the door and held it open so Ichigo could also enter.

"Whew!" Ichigo whistled, looking at the quite spacious area. "Damn, this is huge!"

"Oh, my brother in the CEO of XCution, that's all." Riruka mumbled. Ichigo's eyes went wide, but Riruka had already turned.

"D-do you n-need anything to d-drink?" Riruka stuttered. Her home was what she considered her safe place, but with Ichigo over she couldn't even think straight!

"Nah," Ichigo shrugged, smirking at Riruka. "You might wanna get the clean clothes though, I mean white is…"

"Crap!"

…

"Here is the clean clothes," Riruka mumbled. Her heart was pounding so hard, and her face flushed red. Ichigo took them thankfully, and ripped his wet shirt off to replace it with the new, much to Riruka's embarrassment.

"W-w-w-well, y-you can w-wait f-f-for my br-rother to c-come h-home to b-bring y-you b-a-ck…" She stuttered. Ichigo nodded and sat back down again. Riruka turned to the kitchen and got two cups of tea out. Bringing it back, Ichigo took one gratefully. Sipping at it, he looked around the living room.

"Wow, there's a lot of… cute stuff…" Ichigo trailed off, eyes widening skeptically at all the plush animals surrounding the area. Riruka scowled.

"You have a problem with that?" she growled, but blushed red and covered her mouth. Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a temper I hear?" He joked. Riruka hid her eyes, blushing even harder.

"W-Well, I-I'm v-v-very p-protective of m-my s-stuff…" she mumbled, and Ichigo frowned.

"Yeah, but I haven't heard you talk like that in school before," He peered concernedly into her arms, and her head lifted slowly to show her eyes. "I mean, it's so… _different_." Riruka sat up straight, eager to hear more of his musings.

"Well, at home I guess I'm more hot-tempered," Riruka said in a fast tone, causing Ichigo to fall backwards. "And I like to talk a lot that my brother calls me chatterbox all the time, which I don't mind because it makes sense because I like to go on and on about random irrelevant topics-"

"I can tell," Ichigo laughed, and Riruka blushed again. "But still, its nice to hear your voice. You're so quiet all the time, and you do have a pretty voice!" Riruka blushed even harder.

"Y-You t-think?" she asked. Ichigo nodded, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, I don't know," Riruka cleared her throat, and slid her seat closer to the table. "I guess, well, I feel more comfortable at home cause I was homeschool for a while until my brother thought I shouldn't be anymore and then transferred me to a public scho- oh wait, I'm ranting again, aren't I?" Ichigo nodded, smiling.

"Still though, at school, you are so quiet and everything, but I feel like…" Ichigo trailed off. "I don't know, you are hiding something about yourself. You're so introverted and sad looking during class!" Riruka hid her face. She didn't know he cared this much about her.

"You notice me in school?" She asked Ichigo. He smirked.

"It's pretty easy to notice a stalker." Riruka blushed… again. And turned sideways to hide her face as she said,

"Well, you're pretty cute."

"And you're adorable." Ichigo laughed, and turned outside to look out the window. "Oh, it stopped raining." Riruka sighed, and as she was getting to know him.

"Hey, I had a lot of fun today," Ichigo grinned at her. "How about you join us tomorrow at lunch?" Riruka nodded slowly, unsure if this was a trick or for real. When Ichigo smiled genuinely at her, she grinned back. _He meant it!_

"See ya then!" Patting her on the head, he waved goodbye as he walked down the path. Riruka waved goodbye as well, then turned to clean up after them.

Then it hit her.

_Ichigo Kurosaki was in my house, talking to me!_

Her brother came home to see her lying on the floor, passed out with a happy look on her face.

…

_Sigh. _

Another boring day. Another boring week.

Riruka grabbed her books from her locker. Closing it, she sighed again as she stuffed them into her bag.

"Hey there!" Passing by a classmate in the hall, she said a greeting to the person's surprise. Riruka tried to be more open with them after her talk with Ichigo yesterday. _He was a real nice person, _she thought,_ and I really think he meant what he said._

"Hey, Riruka-san!" Riruka blushed as Ichigo and his group of friends walked up. "Lunchtime, right?" Riruka nodded, her eyes shining with happiness.

It wasn't love yet. But it was something.

…

Prize for Artemis Day on DeviantArt. Was suppose to go in a completely different direction, which was admittedly a little more funny, but in the end, I decided for it to happen this way, because the plot before had no really meaning to it.

Really though, IchiRiru is like, my new crack couple. I was also thinking YukioXRiruka that might be cute too… And well, I can't write any humorous IchiRiru unless it's AU. The manga is way too serious for me right now…

~~~EeLgIrL (^.^)


End file.
